Daddy's Girl
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: There was no doubt that she was her Daddy's girl.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: There was no doubt that she was her Daddy's girl.

A/N: This story was requested/suggested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Daddy's Girl**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

A high-pitched squeal split the air. Peridan glanced at the blanket spread out on the floor next to his chair. Maisee squealed again as she raised her little toy lamb in the air and shook it. His precious daughter cooed then squealed some more as she brought the lamb to her mouth and promptly began to chew on its face. Peridan chuckled. "And your mother was worried we couldn't take care of ourselves."

Maisee's big brown eyes looked up at him and she gave him a big smile around her lamb. He turned back to the report he had to finish filling (it was the second copy). If his ribs hadn't been aching still after the battle with the Ogres last week, he would have been in the training yard or at least standing guard over the Queens. Maisee's happy babbling faded slightly from his awareness as he worked on the report.

Peridan scanned the report one more time, ensuring he had left nothing out that had been present in the first copy. Nodding in satisfaction, he signed his name to both copies (being sure to remember his new chivalric title). He turned to pick up his daughter but she was no longer on the blanket. Peridan leapt to his feet in shock as Maisee squealed in delight. She was standing up, hanging on to the edge of the settee, her little lamb still grasped tightly in one hand. No, she was…walking.

He barely resisted the urge to snatch her up with a shout. At fourteen months old, she had taken the longest out of his and Marsalla's five children to walk. Marsalla had just mentioned having one of the healers check her last night. Peridan ran a hand through his hair then he took five long steps around the settee and crouched in front of his youngest, holding his hands out. "Maisee, come to Daddy, my piccola dolcezza."

Maisee squealed and babbled, waving her lamb around then she scooted along the edge of the settee, still clinging to the cushion. The same pride he had felt at witnessing Tarrin and the twins' first steps (Raisa had been toddling with nary a wobble by the time he returned from a long campaign driving back the Fell attempting to enter Archenland) filled his heart as his daughter's face lit up in an excited grin and she launched herself forward. "There you are, Maisee. Come to Daddy."

She managed three unsteady steps then started to overbalance. Peridan lunged forward to catch her before she could fall. Drawing her close, he ruffled her fine curls then kissed her chubby cheeks. "Oh well done, my little Maisee! Daddy is so proud of you! We'll have to show off for your mother when she finishes attending the Queens, won't we?"

His grin only grew wider as his baby girl laughed and gave him a big grin that showed off her dimples. He kissed her again then tickled her, making her shriek in delight. She offered him her lamb and he accepted it graciously. "Let me think what is my piccola Maisee's favorite toy to play with? Her daddy? Or her lammie?" Peridan growled then nibbled on the crook of her neck, making her squirm and squeal, small hands clinging to his hair. Raising the little stuffed lamb, he held it just in front of his daughter's eyes, watching them light up even more when he brought the lamb closer. "Oh dear, you break your daddy's heart, my piccola dolcezza. You like your lammie best."

The sweet sound of her laughter made him chuckle as he handed her the lamb. "Well, I do believe Daddy promised to take you to watch the horses and Daddy always keeps his promises. Then, we'll practice walking some more." Peridan kissed her then carried her out of the room, more than happy to allow Cair Paravel admire the little sweetheart that was his youngest.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
